


Geniuses in the lab

by MordorNPP



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, M/M, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorNPP/pseuds/MordorNPP
Summary: Science AU where Robbie and Glanni are scientists doing some projects together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am drowning in this ship.  
> Some of this is inspired by my personal experience. (am I a real scientist? Well, technically, nah)  
> Not the part about a dangerous project, of course. Honestly, I swear, I made this stuff up, please don't sue me.

“Are these pathogenic?” – Robbie inquires with a smirk, taking a look at the Petri dish in Glanni’s hands, which has big black colonies of microorganisms all over the round space.

“Of course they’re not, love”. – They give an understanding wink to each other, knowing that this project is actually way more subtle and hazardous than they described it in the paper officially. This was going to be a great project. Maybe even the greatest of them all. With all the money they had, they would be able to do so many interesting (and hardly legal at the same time) things -

“Glanni, are you really going to do that on that outdated machine? That thing has been made years ago!” – Glanni has now put the Petri dishes away and moved to the small electric cooker that already had a stand rod prepared to put the dishes on. A scheme of the machine in Robbie’s handwriting was lying on the table next to it, with a dark lipstick stain on the paper. Robbie glanced at it disapprovingly, because this wasn’t the best thing he had built, the budget couldn’t afford anything more at that time. - “They will deliver the new equipment in a week, can’t you wait?”

 “I would, but this can’t wait, dear. By the time they come, our dear fungi will already be dead?” – Glanni shook the Petri dish in his hands again, showing how they had grown.

“You are not going to feed them acetone again, are you?” – Robbie opened the fridge, noticing how much chemical agents they have already spend.

“Why not? These ones can survive after a lot of things” – Glanni grinned, putting on the gloves that looked that they had survived through a lot themselves, but still neat and fitting perfectly. He clearly knew what he wanted to do today. “Just you wait what I’m gonna add to them today-”

“Oh god, you are not making that amide….are you?” Having noticed a few bottles missing, it was easy to guess what Robbie’s beloved partner was up to, and it disturbed Robbie a bit. “The last time you tried to make it, you almost poisoned yourself with bromine! What if you blow the whole thing up this time?”

“Okay, but consider this: I am still doing that”, - Glanni didn’t stop from positioning the Liebig condenser so that it would fit into the receiving flask perfectly. “I’s just an ordinary process, we’ve done it since when we were sophomores! And it wouldn’t affect us anyway, just those bastards on the upper floor”

Robbie sat down next to the fridge and tapped his fingers on the table anxiously,  “You know they might close us if we break something again, right? And send us to test food supplies”. He cringed, imagining himself cutting apples and bananas; oh, he hated just the thought of it.

“Honey”, - Glanni stood up from the chair where he was sitting and approached Robbie to put his arms around him from behind. “You know I wouldn’t let them, like hell they will. We have the black bottle in the closet just for them, right?” – Glanni said almost in a hoarse whisper, lips close to his lover’s ear, his breath smelling sweet and intoxicating.

“Fine”, Robbie said finally, calming down and removing the frown from his face, and, trying not to break the embrace, pushed the button on a small radio – only few could have it in the laboratory without the disapproval of the authorities. The sounds of soft dancing music filled the air.

“Care to dance?”

“How can I say “no” to that, dear?”

Robbie let Glanni turn himself so they could face each other, and they started moving to the beat of the music, clinging tight to each other, almost radiating love and joy. The work day was just starting.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I remembered that I have my own scientific work to do. Which I can't do because of finals. Ugh, I miss my babies.


End file.
